I Can Be Your Light
by todpolle
Summary: Gen joins Aurora in reading a book and the two talk about their feelings. Non-romance.


It was a calm night in Lemuria, with almost everyone gone to sleep. One woman, or girl who hasn't fallen asleep yet, was the queen of light, Aurora, who was in her bed, reading a story to her elemental friend, Igniculus.

""O Oysters," said the Carpenter,  
"You've had a pleasant run!  
Shall we be trotting home again?'  
But answer came there none-  
And this was scarcely odd, because  
They'd eaten every one."

"'sniff' Those poor oysters." Igniculus sadly commented at the end. A knock was heard at the door soon after.

"It's opened." Aurora called, signaling the person to come inside. The person turned out to be Gen, who looked like she hadn't slept well. "Hello, Gen. What you doing up so late."

"I just couldn't sleep." Gen said.

"I'm the same. Would you like to read with us?"

"Um, okay."

"No! What about the Oysters! They may upset her." Igniculus wailed.

"It's just a story Iggy."Aurora told him as Gen climbed into the bed and sat next to her.

"So what's the book called?" Gen asked.

"'Through The Looking Glass'. It's one of the book's that were in the library of the castle I use to live in. We just finish reading this poem, but we can read it again with you.

"Are you sure? The Walrus might upset her because of… you know." The firefly whispered to the queen.

"Let me guess. The walrus eats everyone and your afraid it'll upset me. " Igniculus just looked away while Aurora didn't spoke. "Let's just read it." The three read the book for a while until Aurora noticed that Gen looked like she was about to cry.

"Is something wrong?" Aurora asked.

"No, it's… " Gen paused for a moment, getting the courage to speak."I've been having…nightmares lately."

"Want to talk about it?" The plant girl was silent for a moment before giving a sign.

"Aurora. How would you feel if we didn't save your people? To be the only survivor of your home? To have everyone you known and loved picked off one by one?" The queen knew she was breaking down so she quickly wrapped her in a comforting hug. "It's not fair! Why did they all have to die?! WHY, WHY ,WHY?!" The embrace holding Gen soon tighten as the woman started to cry too.

"You're right. It isn't fair. You didn't deserve to have that happen to you. "

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't have a family anymore. My step –mother murder them and wanted to kill me too. And I thought she loved me as a daughter. I never hated anyone more than her and…." Gen patted her back to help her open up as the two just held each other.

"Please stop making dew." Igniculus cried as he flew between the girls."I get upset when you make dew."

"Sorry Igniculus. I didn't…"

"It's okay. You too are afraid of being alone. But you're not alone. We can be a family." This caused the girls to blush. "What's the problem? Don't you like the idea?"

"No, no. It's a nice idea. That was just a little sudden."

"I don't mind being you little sister." Gen said.

"Really? You seem more like a big sister in my eyes."Aurora smirked.

"What do mean!? I'm not old." She pouted as Aurora giggled.

"Do you want to know a secret that only Igniculus and our other friends know? I'm only seven."

"What?! You look as old as Rubella!"

"The moon just makes me look taller."

"You'll just messing with me."

"I'm serious."

"Okay, I believe you. So about that book." Aurora nodded as Igniculus let up the room and Gen nuzzled up to her when Aurora started reading again.

"I like the Walrus best,' said Alice: `because you see he was a _little_ sorry for the poor oysters.'"

* * *

The sunlight emerged through the window, waking Igniculus. After a tiny yawn, the firefly looked around and saw Aurora and Gen sleeping together, with Gen's head nuzzled under Aurora's chin and Aurora holding her like she was afraid to let her go.

"That looks so adoarable."

* * *

**I admit I ship Gen/Aurora but I hoped I made this as platonic as possible. I hope Aurora doesn't get a love interest so soon because even though she has the body and mentality of an adult, I still her emotionally a child. I can just see getting terrified with all young men hitting and running away. Plus I'm afraid the LI might be a bland uninteresting character compared to everyone else.**

**As for me shipping the two girls. Gen's the only one I feel comfortable with Aurora at the moment. They both play music, they lost their families because of Umbra and I like in this story I can see them telling each other secret and being consoled in each other. Plus they're both kids and I can see their relationship growing over time.**


End file.
